Some things happen for a reason Jack Frost x OC ROTG love story
by Forever-Band-Geek
Summary: Elliana aways wanted to be a Guardian, she admired each one of them and hoping she will become one herself until the Winter Spirit stole her dream job away. Jack Frost x OC Note: I usually dont care for criticism, actually I would love some constructive criticism, it will help me get better but stupid insult is uncalled for and I will not take it! Sorry for my rant.
1. Chapter 1

Some things happen for a reason (Jack Frost x OC [ROTG love story]) Chapter 1

Name: Elliana Chronos

Mythical Chararcter: Daughter Time/ Baby New Year

Family: Father Time

Age: 16

Appearance: Chocolate Brown hair; emerald green eyes and peachy colored skin.

My chocolate brown hair bounced as I walked around Santa's Workshop; his place his huge! It's like maze; I turn my head and notice one of the Yetis's making the toys; my mind still couldn't grasp the thought that the elves didn't make the toys then again. My eyes then wandered to one of the elves eating away North's cookies and I sighed; those little guys are kind of a nut jobs.

I knocked on the Jolly man's door to his office and I heard a voice inside signaling me to come in. The burly man turned to me and smiled as I smiled back at him.

"Good morning Elliana" he smiled,

"Morning Mr. Clause" I replied back at him, he started to chuckle and let out a toothy grin.

"Elliana, don't call me Mr. Clause, North will be just fine"

I looked at him and nodded at his statement, "Okay North…" I trailed off, I looked at him and he looked at me and we had an awkward silence.

"So do you need anything North?" I asked with a questioningly facial expression and his face lit up. "Why yes Elliana, is it okay for you to help out the Yeti."

I looked at him in disbelief and I lean up against the wall and I crossed my arms, "North will this even help me become a Guardian?"

He looked at me and sigh, "Elliana you need to understand; just helping me will not get you to become one of the Guardians." He paused and turned to Man in Moon "Only Man in Moon will decide if you're a Guardian, Elliana" he trailed off.

I sighed at his nostalgia and stared at him; "Okay North, I understand" I turned toward the door and looked back at him as he looked at Man in Moon. "I'll go help out the Yeti" I yelled with a smiled as I closed the door behind me.

My back slumped down and I sighed in depression, I looked up and gave a sorrowful smile, "Guess helping out the Guardians is not going to help me become a Guardian myself…" I straighten my back and I headed towards the Yetis making the toys.

North's P.O.V.

I smiled that she understand, I went back to my train set, "I'm still waiting on my cookies!" I shouted at my elves as they started to scramble around. Everything was just fine until the Yeti burst into the door knocking my train out of the air.

"What now Yeti!" I groaned

"Ughhhhh AHHHH!" he growled as he pointed at the globe

"What is wrong with the globe?" I asked as head toward the globe.

Once I got to the globe it looked perfectly fine and everything, until the lights started to flicker off.

I turn my head towards the Globe and saw the dark sand covering every little blinking light on the Globe. I then stumble toward the guardian signal to call upon my fellow Guardians.

"Looks like Pitch is back…" I huffed as I waited for my fellow Guardians.

10 minutes had past and my fellow Guardians are here.

Sandy was just floating around while Tooth was talking to her baby tooth fairies as Bunnymund was painting his eggs.

"What is going on North?" Bunnymund ask as he looked up at me still painting his egg.

I looked at him and cleared my throat; "My fellow Guardians, Pitch Black was here, because he is here the children of the world is in danger. "

Everyone looked at me in disbelief and stop at what they were doing. Bunnymund was the first to clear the silence. "Wait Pitch was actually here?" he asked in concern.

I they stopped in my tracks and turn to him, "The globe was covered in black sand." i stammered. Bunnymund looked at me in disbelief, and groaned in agony.

"So you are telling me that Pitch isn't here… "He groaned and I looked at him seriously, "Pitch was here, I felt it, in my belly…" I stated as I rubbed my belly. Bunnymund looked at me and groaned again. "So you're telling me that we basically came here for nothing; 3 days before Easter, just because of a gut feeling?!" shouted Bunnymund, I then pouted and he continued. "I wouldn't do that to you; I wouldn't say Pitch is here 3 days before Christmas!"

"But Easter is not Christmas, now is it?" I smiled with a comeback, me and Bunnymund started to argue even more.

We didn't even know Man in Moon was trying to signal us and Sandy was trying to get our attention.

Tooth then got in our way,

"Tooth can't you see we are trying to argue here?" I asked and she pouted,

"Well sorry we all don't just work for one day and be done with it, am I right Sandy?" stated Tooth as she looked at Sandy.

Sandy nodded his head and an arrow formed above his head, but we ignored him.

Everyone was having their own conversation leading to something else.

Sandy finally got our attention when he jingled one of my elves and we all stared at him. He pointed at Manny and I looked up. "Man in Moon, what do you have to tell us today?"

Man in Moon's light then shines toward of the pedestal and my eyes widen… He has chosen another guardian.

Elliana's P.O.V.

I looked through the creak of the door hearing every word they were saying, my eyes widen as I saw that Man in Moon finally chosen a new Guardian. I closed the door and my smiled widen. I ran down to the toy factory; finally I'm going to be the new Guardian!

North P.O.V.

We watch as Manny showed us our new teammate.

"I wonder who is going to be our new Guardian!" smiled Tooth as she smiled in anticipation. Bunnymund chanted, "Not the Groundhog, not the Groundhog…"

We all looked at the pedestal and we saw the figure; Jack Frost

"Okay I take that back…" Bunnymund stated as he all of the Tooth Fairies were wooed over him.

"North you can be serious!? Jack Frost a Guardian, he is not all about the children, all he cares about is himself! Selfish, irresponsible-" shouted Bunnymund. Of course I didn't listen but all I did was smirked.

"Guardian…."

We then device a plan to get Jack even though Bunnymund refuses.

10 minutes later

The Yeti's threw the now full sake and I smiled my jolly self, "Well if it isn't Jack."

Jack looked up and saw the big four look at him. He then got up and started to walk around "So the Big Four is here… I must have done something to get you all in one place…" he started off as he strolled toward the fireplace. "Wait am I on the Naughty List?" he asked as he turned to us and I gave a chuckled.

"You hold the record" I stated as he looked us.

"So what did I do wrong now?" he asked as we all looked at him. I then smiled

"You didn't do anything wrong, in fact, you're our new guardian!" I smiled.

He looked at us in disbelief as we started the whole ceremony. The elves started to play their instruments, everything was lit up, and I got my book of Guardians.

Jack then gave out a gust of wind and made everyone stop what they were doing.

"Who says I want to be a guardian?" he asked in disbelief.

The door then creaked up and we all then heard a small voice;

"Hey North where do you want these present?"

It was Elliana.

Elliana's P.O.V.

I looked up and saw the Big Four and Jack Frost? I shrugged off Jack's presences and asked again. "North where do you want these presents?" I set the presents on his desk and I turn to them. "Oh Elliana you know Jack Frost right?" asked North, I looked at Jack Frost and sigh, "Pleasure meeting Jack Frost…" I stated as I rolled my eyes at him. I looked around and notice the room was covered in the blood red banners with the letter "G" on it. I also notice how the elves were playing instruments and the Yeti was carrying lit up torches. My mouth formed a smile knowing what was going on.

"So are we having a new Guardian?!" I asked in excitement and everyone nodded at me. I couldn't contain my excitement, "So does this mean this is the real deal!?" I asked, everyone looked at me in confusion and I continued. "Am I really going to be the next Guardian!" I smiled.

Everyone looked at me confused at my statement; I just stared back at them.

"What is it? Are you guys not going to state me Guardian?" I asked; my excitement level went down.

"Elliana, I don't think you understand…" started North and I cut him off,

"I perfectly understand, you guys are going to make me a new guardian!" I smiled,

Everyone gave me dissappointing sigh,

North put a hand on my shoulder and bends down to my level.

"Elliana, you're not going to be the new Guardian… Jack is…" he stated.

My eyes flood with tears but I held them back, every word he spoke sound like venom. I looked at Jack who didn't look back at me.

"N-North, what are you talking about…" I croaked and North sighed.

"I'm sorry Elliana but you were not chosen…" my throat dried up and I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Jack Frost is the new Guardian!? Why the hell is he the new Guardian? He doesn't even care about children; all he cares about is, himself! No one even believes in him" I shouted

Jack looked at me furiously and pointed his staff at me, "Hey that was uncalled for, no one believes in you either!" he shouted back.

"I know no one believes in me, I admit it at least, reason why no one believes in me is because I stop time and take away their feeling of being a grown up to keep their imagination, what do you do huh? Make snow storms and mess everything up!" I shouted matching his tone.

He looked at me and gave me a huge glare, "At least I can give joy to kids…" Jack glared.

Bunnymund pulled us apart, "Jack that was going too far…" he stated

"Get off me Easter Kangaroo…" Jack groaned, adding venom to every word.

Bunnymund looked at him in shock, "What did you call me?!" he asked

Bunnymund and Jack gave eachother glares, "I'm not a Kangaroo…" he stated

Jack looked at him and spoke with a venomous tone, "If you are not a Kangaroo then what are you?" he asked.

Bunnymund looked at him with the same intensity, "At least people believe in me…" he stated and Jack finally backed off.

There was a lot of tension in the room, Sandy grabbed a hold of North and motion him toward Jack. North and Jack went to his office and I watch them leave. Once he left I finally let out my tears and I ran out the globe room.

I slammed the door of my room and I slid down onto the wooden floor. I sobbed and cry with tears of betrayal. I looked up from my knees and saw Man in Moon shinning towards me. I glared at him and ran toward my window, I then open my window and glared at Man in Moon.

"What am I doing wrong!" I screamed.

All I heard was silence.

I groaned knowing he wont answer back,

"Why did you choose him;of all people to become a Guardian." I cried. I then slumped down on my window sill ignoring every croak and noise everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After my little scene I open my door and head toward to North's office.

As I got to the office Bunnymund stopped me. I looked at him and he looked at me. "What's going on Bunnymund?" I asked.

He looked at me seriously and grabbed my shoulder, "Something is wrong at the Tooth Palace. " I looked at him and nodded "I'll get North and Frost" as I ran toward them.

They both look at me and I huffed, "There is trouble at the Tooth Palace."

North then got up and order both me and Jack to follow.

"Guys I told you I'm not coming with you guys!" he shouted, I groaned at his compliants, "There is no way I'm climbing into some ricket old... Sleigh..." he ended as he trailed off from his previous statement.

He then notice the sleigh and stared at it in awe. I smirked at his facial expressions. He looked at North and turn back to the sleigh. It was not your average sleigh , oh no, it had like some sort of huge skis, it retract and made the sleigh so much wider, painted blood red, with magnificant designs on the side of it and lastly nine big reindeer huffing at the front. It looked like some kind of rocket

Jack looked at North and stared at the sleigh again, "Okay, one ride, but that's it..." he gave in and hop into the sleigh. "Everyone loves the sleigh." smirked North. I then head toward the seat next to Jack.

"Bunny! What are you waiting for?" asked North as Bunnymund looked at the sleigh in fright

"I dont know mate..." he started as he kicked the sleigh to make sure it was safe. "I think my tunnels might be fasters and safer..." he ended as he trailed off his last statement.

But then North grabbed a hold of Bunnymund and threw him into the sleigh.

I giggled watching North and Bunnymund having their little argument.

I then turn toward Jack and he looked at me. I looked at his electric blue eyes and he stared at my emerald green eyes. I never really notice how beautiful his electric blue eyes sparkle from the Northern lights; they were mesmerizing. It felt like forever that I was looking at his eyes. I blushed and look forward and I felt Jack starting to smirk and I blushed even more.

North then looked at us and shouted "Buckle up!"

"Where's the bloody seatbelt?!" Bunnymund screamed as he held on to his dear life.

North smirked, "That's just a figure of speech."

North finally took off and it felt like a rollercoaster, with all the loopty-loops, speed, and obviously the screams from Bunnymund.

North turn to us and smirk, "I hope you like the loopty-loops"

Bunnymund held his breathe "I hope you like carrots."

And with that we finally took off in the air. The view was magnificent, seeing the view of the whole entire toy factory always takes my breathe away and feeling the wind against my face was the best. I closed my eyes feeling the wind. I sighed and smiled at the view, I turn to face Jack but only to be greeted by a smirk plastered on his face. I groaned,

"What's with the face Frost..." I asked, he stood up and head toward he back,

"Oh nothing, hey check out this view!" he grinned but he then fell off and I stood up running toward the edge looking for Jack. Bunnymund and I had the same idea and we look down. My face pouted finding a smirking Jack resting on the skis, he smirked even more when he notice Bunnymund looked back too.

"Oh so you guys do care..." I groaned and he hopped back into the sleigh,

"Rack off, you bloody show pony!" groaned Bunnymund as he got back into the sleigh.

"You can just go die in a hole Jack Frost. " I huffed as I agreed with Bunnymund that the stunt Jack pulled was uncalled for.

"Hold on , everyone! I know a shortcut!" shouted North as he grabbed out a globe.

"Sthewth, I knew I should have taken the tunnel..." whined Bunnymund.

North grinned back at us "I say the Tooth Palace. " he whispered. He then threw the globe and it made a huge portal and we got sucked in.

We all gasped at the sight of the Tooth Palace, black blurs chasing small little blurs of green.

"They're capturing the faeries" shouted Jack. He hit one of the horse and saved a little baby tooth. He open his hand to see if Baby tooth was alright. "Are you alright Baby Tooth?" asked Jack as Baby Tooth nodded. I reached from my pocket and grabbed my pocket watch out. It was a golden pocket watch with no particular design on the front, but only a huge sapphire button on the dead center.

I pushed the button unleashing my golden clock staff to fight. North drove while every started to fight. Bunnymund threw his boomerangs and hit several of the black horse. Sandy grabbed out his sand whips and slashed the horses freeing some of the faeries, but with no luck being consumed again. I pointed at the horse centre or lifespan and a ray of light hit the horse which caused the horse to dissolved into black sand releasing the faeries.

"Jack take the wheel!" shouted North as he handed Jack the rope to the nine reindeers. He jumped up and grabbed his swords and slashed some of the horse but there were to many of them. A horse was about to attack North until a ray of light hit the horse making it Jack and North looked back and saw me with my staff pointing at them.

"How, how did you do that?" asked Jack in disbelief,

I looked at him and smirk, "I'm daughter time, I deal with childrens age, there mind set about growing up, keep their imagination and if I wanted to I could make anyone or anything die."

Jack looked at me and my smirk grew wider, but my eyes widen, "Jack look out!" I shouted as Jack turn to face the air and saw another horse. He gave another tug at the rope and we barely dodged the horse. Sandy then slashed the horse letting out the faeries but only to be consume again.

We then slashed another horse and small golden containers feel out. "They're stealing the teeth too!" shouted Bunnymund.

We landed in the Tooth Palace and found Tooth panicking frantically.

"Oh no my faeries! The teeth they're gone!" she panic as she looked all the Tooth Palace.

She finally calmed down and her knees gave way as she feel to the ground. Baby Tooth then flew over to Tooth and gave her a reassuring hug.

"I'm glad one of you is alright..." Tooth said as her frown turn to a light smile.

"Well isnt this just exciting..." echoed a mysterious voice.

We all looked around weapons in hand trying to pinpoint the mysterious figure.

"The Big Four, all in one place" the voice continued in the shadows.

We all looked eachother already knowing who it is.

"I'm a little bit starstruck..." the voice end and it stayed silent

"Pitch we already know its you, stop being a coward and stop hiding. " I stated blandly.

Pitch finally uncover himself from the shadow and step foward, his long black cloak leaving a small black trail every step he took.

"Pitch, you thirty seconds to give the teeth and my faeries back!" shouted Tooth as she flew over to Pitch, but he went toward the shadows again and reappear on our left.

"Or what? Are you going to stick a quarter under my pillow" taunted Pitch as he watched us squirm.

"Why are you doing this?" asked North.

"Maybe I want something you have, maybe I want to be beleive in too, maybe I dont want to hide under beds anymore!" shouted Pitch

"Maybe, that's where you belong..." stated Bunnymund as Pitch disappeared into the darkness and reappeared under Bunnymund.

"Oh go suck an egg Bunny..." Pitch groaned as he disappeared into the darkness again. He finally caught notice of me and Jack and lurked into the shadows near us.

"Wait isnt that Jack Frost, and Ms. Daughter Time herself?" asked Pitch.

I held on to my staff tighter waiting for a time to strike.

"Since when were you all chummy?" asked Pitch, I was about to answer his question but Jack caught me off.

"We're not..."

Pitch then smirked, "Oh good a neutral party, then I can ignore you, I mean you are used to that." He then turn to me and his smirk grew wider. "What about you sweetheart?"

I gave him a disgust look "I've been chummy with these guys since I was Daughter Time." I stated.

Bunnymund then rush toward him with boomerang in but Pitch dodge. Tooth then grabbed his boomerang and made a B-line to Pitch but a black horse blocked her way.

Pitch calmed it down and gave us a horrifying smirk. "Recognize this Sandman? It took me awhile to percet your little trick."

Sandman looked at his hand and clutched his hand harder.

"Turning dreams into Nightmares..." smirked Pitch

He then started to watch the Tooth Palace crumbled as we all watched in horror. "Looks like all the children has woken up, and looks like it already started..." he smirk.

Jack and I looked around watching everything crumbled, "Whats happening?" asked Jack.

"They, they dont believe in me anymore..." cried looked at her surprised and Pitch chuckled once again.

"Sure it maybe a tooth but to a child its really important, didnt they tell you Jack, being a guardian is great but there is a catch. If enough children dont believe in you then little by little everything falls apart, no more Christmas, or Easter, or good dreams, or litte faeries comingout at night, and little by little so do the Guardians dissappear too."

"And once the dreams, hope, and wonder is gone all that is left his darkness fear, and me..." Pitch smirk.

"Believe in you? No one believed in you since the dark ages!" shouted Bunnymund and Pitch looked at us with nostalgia.

"Oh the dark ages, where everyone fear the darkness. And everyone feared me."

His face then gave us a scowl face, "But when tne man in moon gave them your wonder, hope, light, and dreams, no one was afraid of me, there wasnno such thing as the boogieman! Well not anymore!" shouted Pitch

He then looked at us with such hatred, "Now its your turn jot to be believed in."

Bunnymund then threw his boomerang at Pitch but he dodge again and head downward.

We all followed him and he was no where to be found.

I gripped my staff and pressed on the button to retract to a pocket watch again. I sigh and I went over to Tooth and tried to comfort her; Jack had the same idea and stood right next to me.

Tooth bend down on her knees and tried so hard not to sob. She looked up at us and I gave her reassuring smile.

"You should of seen them, they put up such a fight." she wimpered.

Jack then kneeled down to her, I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach but I shook it off.

"Why did they steal the teeth?" Jack asked

Tooth looked at him and she sighed, "It wasnt just the teeth they wanted, it were the memories. We hold the important memories in childhood, everyone." she then turn to Jack, "Even yours..."

Jack then looked at her in shock "What are you talking about?"

"Youre teeth, before you were Jack Frost." stated Tooth, Jack looked at her in utter shock.

"But, I thougt I was always Jack Frost, I mean..." he trailed off,

Tooth looked at him, "You really dont remember" she asked.

"My teeth you gotta show it to me!" plead Jack,My face sigh with his hopeful light, "Jack she cant get them, Pitch has them..." I stated, he looked at me and his face lighten up.

"Then we gotta get them back!" he shouted, Tooth was about to respond until her feathers started to fall out.

"Oh no, we're too late..." she whispered,

"No, we are never too late!" shouted North as he pointed his sword at Bunnymund. He then started to pace around until his face brighten up. "Idea!"

We all looked at him and he smiled again. "We can collect the teeth..."

"We are talking about 7 countries, millions of children..." stated Tooth,

"HOHOHOHOHO, Tooth you know how many presents I deliever in one night?"

"And how many eggs I hide in a day..." Bunnymund smirk, I then piped in,

"And I could stop time for at for a maximummof 5 minutes which could give us some more time." I smiled

North turn to Jack, "And if Jack you help, then we could get your memories back."

Jack looked at us he smirk, "I'm in."

I looked at them and I sigh, already knowing thd outcome of what's going to happen.

A three way battle between North, Bunnymund, and Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We first headed toward our first continent, Asia. Jack flew right next me and I turn my head. His smirk widen noticing my reaction. "What's wrong, Ms. Daughter Time, flustered? "

"Flustered, from you? Ha why would I be flustered by an ass like you." I huffed as I turn my head to the side.

His smirk grew wider, "Voice of an Angel, appearance of an Angel, and yet has a mouth of a Sailor."

I blush even harder "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Take it what you think it is..." Jack shrugged and my face lit up. I then punch him in the arm and he was taken back from it. "What was that for!?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulder, "You said to 'Take it what you think it is...' so I took it as an insult resulting into a punch."

Jack gave me an annoyed look and my mouth form into a smirk. After that little scene Bunnymund came right next to us with a smirk plastered on his face. "Great punch Elliana! That would teach him a lesson."

Jack gave me and Bunnymund an annoyed look and he huffed, "Outta my way Kangaroo I'm going to get the most teeth."

"You wouldnt want to race a hare..." Bunnymund smirk.

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?" Jack taunt and Bunnymund smirk grew wider. He turn to me, "Ohi Sheila you're going to be the referee!"

Jack smirked, "Okay you got it."

I looked at them in disbelief, "Okay when did I get suck into this!?" I shouted as they got ready to race.

"If its a race they want then this is going to be EPIC! " North shouted while he was chimney hopping.

Before I could protest even more they took off leaving me behind. I sighed, "Idiots..."

I met up with Tooth and she was going crazy about the teeth. "There is a perfect molar, look a incisor. They're everywhere!" she shouted in excitment but she then hit her face on a billboard about teeth.

"Hey you okay?" I asked in concern, she pressed hard against her nose to stop the pain, "I'm fine..." she smiled and I sigh in relief.

Jack then came right next to me near the billboard, "How long has it been since you've been out on the field?" Jack ask, she flustered and rubbed her feather arm,

"300, 400 years give or take..." she then notice a tooth and dive right to the house and I smiled. I looked at Jack as he was watching Tooth with interest. My heart sank watching the white hair boy watching her. I shook my head and groan at my beating heart, "Jack, dont you have a race to win?" I asked with utter annoyances.

His facial expression changed from a smirk to shock and zip past me to find more teeth. I sighed and grabbed my pocket watch and I pushed the sapphire button retracting my golden clock staff. I touched the clockwork of the staff and it glowed a redish color stoping time of the world around me and the Guardians. My clock started again but it was giving off a count down showing we have five minutes until time starts again. I smiled and I jump into a child's house.

It was a young girl that was fond of pink and Hello Kitty, I smiled and petted the Hello Kitty toys and I head toward the little girl. It looked like she was having a pleasant dream. I reach under her pillow and grabbed her tooth. I was about to leave out the window and I stop in my tracks.

"Wait isnt the tooth fairy supposed to give some present or something?" I whispered. I reached into my pocket to check if i had any change, I found a shiny new quarter and set under her pillow. I smile down at her, watching the small little girl sleep. I then head toward the window and took off finding my next tooth.

I looked around for my next tooth but most of the Guardians; especially Jack, Bunnymund, and North visited most of the houses. I then headed into a house and into a room and I found North, Jack, and Bunnymund stuck in a hole. They looked at me for help but all I could do is snicker at the sight.

"Elliana! Help us!" shouted North as he struggled to get out of the hole. I grinned at them and went toward the hole. I kneeled besides Jacks face with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Hmmmmmm, I think I'm going to leave you like this and take the tooth." I grinned, they looked at me with disbelief and I went toward the bed and grabbed the tooth. I reach in my pocket and place a quarter under the pillow.

I turn back at them and gave them a triumphant grin and I jump outta the window,

"Elliana! That was my tooth" Jack, North, and Bunnymund shouted as I smirked finding my next tooth.

I went to my next house of a little boy and he had a lot of DC and Marvel comic book poster up. His head was turned face the door and I could hear his light breathing. I smiled and I grabbed the tooth. I smile and place his tooth in my blue velvet pouch filled of teeth. After I put the tooth away I placed a quarter on his pillow.I heard the little boy groaning.

I withdrew and it seemed like he was waking up. He turn to me and just look straight through me. His brunette bed head was covering his face, but he drifted back to sleep.

I sigh and I open his window and jump without forgetting to close his window.

I sighed and thought of the little boy looking straight through me. I felt a little depressed knowing the little kids couldnt even see me.

We all got back to Tooth and she reacted like a little child in a candy shop as we held the full bags of teeth."Wow, you guys collect teeth and leave presents as fast as my faeries" she smiled,

Jack, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy looked at each other. I looked at all of them, "You cant be serious?" I asked

Tooth looked at them in shock, "You have been leaving presents?"

Sandy nodded his head but retreated to shaking his head for a no.

We all did a facepalm and I sigh at the idiots before me.

Since we were in New York we headed toward a laundrymat for the four idiots. They all grabbed some money and we all head back to Asia.

They all retrace their steps of all the house they got teeth from and again they had another contest.

Every house I went to they already gave a small or huge present from the Guardian so in a few minutes I ended up giving up.

We all head towards the United States; Burgess. I've notice Jack heading into a house, I got bored and followed him into the house.

I've notice Tooth was with him and I saw them talking to eachother. My face was fuming with jealousy but I ignored it. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything..." I stated as I open the window into the boy's room.

They both gave me a shush and I gave them a sheepish smile.

"Here you are!" shouted North as he bumped into me through the window. I gave a small squeal as I was about to hit the floor but my face never touched the ground. I open my eyes and saw the cold hard wood floor, I looked up and saw Jack holding me up, my face turn red and I stumble back.

"You okay?" he asked in concern and I blushed even more.

"I-I'm fine... I just fell..." I stammered as I glared at North while he gave me a sheepish grin.

Sandy then came into the room and he looked at us.

"Tooth how do you feel?" North asked Tooth and she flew over to him with a great smile

"Believed in!"

"Oh I see how it is, work together so the rabbit gets last place.." pouted Bunnymund as he appeared in the hole.

We all then looked at him and shushed him and he felt bad for then went up to him with a smirk, "You think I need help to win from a rabbit? Look here Peter cottontail." he showed a red velvet pouch filled with bag of teeth.

Bunnymund smirk at the pouch, "You call that a bag of choppers, these are a bag of choppers." he then hold up a bigger red velvet bag of teeth

"Now guys its not about winning, its about Tooth, but if it were a competition then-" he started and he threw the sack into the floor, "-I win... YEEEEEEHHHHAAAAA" he shouted as he gave a triumphant dance.

He then stopped when a light hit his face, we all turn our heads and notice the little boy was awake and he can see us.

"Santa Clause..." he whispered, he then pointed at Bunnymund, "The Easter Bunny..." his flashlight then hit the Sandman, "Sandman?" his flashlight then skipped both me and Jack and I know the outcome so I turn my head toward his window. His flashlight hit Tooth and his face lit up, "Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" Tooth gave him a smile "Surprise! We came"

Jack looked at him in disbelief, "He can see us?"

We all gave him a melancholy smile and Bunnymund was the one to break the silence

"Most of us..."

"Guys he is still awake..." whispered Tooth as Bunnymund looked at Sandy,

"Sandy! Knock him out!"

Sandy smirked as he punched his hands together and the little boy looked at him in shock.

"With the dream sand you gompy!" pouted Bunnymund, and then a dog started to growl,

"No Abby down, he is the Easter Bunny!" whine the little boy.

"No worries, I can take him..." Bunnymund stated as he looked at the dog.

"You know that is a greyhound right?" I asked Bunnymund

"And you do know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jack smirk.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes at our statement, "Well he never met a rabbit like me, 6 foot 4, nerves of steel, master of taichi-" Bunnymunds statement was cut short as Jack set off the alarm clock and the greyhound's instincts naturally came in.

Bunnymund was frighten and he started to jump around the became chaotic as the greyhound chased Bunnymund around the room.

Jack started to laugh while everyone; including me was panicking for Bunnymund. Sandy already formed a powerful dream ball and he tried to aim at the dog but only stumbled and causing him to throw the dream ball god knows where.

The dream ball hit every corner of the room, first Tooth and Baby Tooth got hit and dreamed of teeth.

Next the dream ball hit North and he dreamed of Candycanes, "Candy cane" he sighed dreamily as he hit the floor.

The dream ball then got me and I fell on Jack's lap and curled up into a ball. All I remember was seeing Jack's face before I head into dreamland.

_Everything was dark and scary and I started to walk into the darkness for hours. I then open the door and saw a beautiful scenery of a tree in the forest near a lake covered with a blanket of snow. It took my breath away as I head toward the tree. I place a hand on the tree and smiled_

_"Now what are you doing here?" shouted a cocky voice._

_I turn to my side and notice the winter spirit: Jack Frost, hanging upside down from a tree._

_I pouted a little bit and blushed because how close Jack was. "Is that a problem that I'm here?" I asked in utter annoyance as I sat down on the roots of the tree._

_He then grinned and got down and sat down right next to me._

_"No, it is not a problem at all, I'm just wondering why are you here of all places."_

_My mind went into a blank and my mouth started to form words without my consult, "To visit you of course! "_

_"Aw, so you do care!"_

_"Now why wouldnt I care?"_

_He gave me a grinned and without my consent again my body moved on its own: laying my head on Jack's shoulder. _

_"It's beautiful here..." I sighed, taking in the scent of Jack: Forest pines_

_He smiled at me and his hand touch my cheek. His hand then grabbed my chin and tilted upward to see his electric blue eyes._

_His electric blue eyes and my emerald green eyes stared at eachother as he whispered ever so gently to me, "Not as beautiful as you..."My emerald green eyes trailed down to his lips wanting to feel them so bad. He notice my action and he gave a soft smirk,_

_"You're silly Elliana..." he whispered sweetly as he leaned in to close the gap between us._

Jack's P.O.V.

I set Elliana down gently as she snuggle up closer to me, I gave a soft smile and push the bangs out of her face. "You know she is pretty cute, right now..." I thought as I grinned to myself.

The sleeping figure Elliana's light breathing was all I heard and it was soothing. I then notice the dream sand conjuring up her dream and my eyes widen seeing her dream.

It was me, smiling at her at the tree where I live.

I smiled softly at her and turn around so I wont see anymore of her dream. I turn my head and saw Bunnymund's dreamed and snicker at the sight of it.

"Man, I wish I have a camera right now..."

Sandy looked at me as he put Jamie away and I felt a presence. I looked behind me and I saw one of Pitch's nightmare watching us.

Naturally my instinct kicked in and I ran after the nightmare, but only after I shouted, "Sandy come on!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack's P.O.V.

Me and Sandy chase after the nightmares and we hit 2 of them. Sandy used his glowing sand and made the nightmare back into a dream again. I chased more nightmares and I shot it with my ice. I hit it and I smiled.

"Hey Sandy! Hey Sandy! I got him!" I grinned praising how cool the nightmare looked.

"Frost!?" asked a lugubrious voice, I turn my head and saw Pitch, he walk toward me with a glare, "For a neutral party, you sure know how to get into something that isn't your fight."

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!" I shouted at him, he looked at me with interest.

"Teeth" he asked.

I tighten my grip on my staff and pointed the end of it at Pitch.

Pitch looked at his side and saw Sandy, "Uhhwwhhaaaa!" he screamed as he flinch at the sight of Sandy.

Sandy looked at him with a stern look, "This is what I was looking for." whispered Pitch as Sandy conjure up his sand whips. He grabbed Pitch by the leg and made him fly somewhere else. I watch Sandy fight Pitch and he ended up at the other side of the building.

"Wow, remind never to get on your bad side." I stated to Sandy as he gave me a victory grin.

We both went toward Pitch and he looked weak.

"Sandman, you dont understand, you dont know how it feels to weak and unbelieve in." plead Pitch, we got closer to him and I tighten my grip on my staff.

"Look, I'll make you a deal, if you want your dreams... You can have them back." he stated with a stern tone as his Nightmares came by his side.

The Nightmares surrounded us and I looked at Sandy,

"Uhhh you take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones in the right?" I stated as Sandy shrugged his shoulders.

Pitch looked at us with a smirk, "Boo.."

And with that the Nightmares started to attack. Both Sandy and I were attack and then we notice North sleigh in the air.

Sandy threw me up in the air toward North's sleigh. As he threw me in the air he was flying fighting more nightmares.

I got on the sleigh and landed right next to Elliana.

Elliana's P.O.V.

I was in a cold metallic seat and I felt bumps in the road. We then hit another bump and I finally woke up.

I looked up and notice I was in North's sleigh, "What's going on?" I groaned as I rubbed my head. I was about to get off of the sleigh with my pocket watch in hand. I pressed the sapphire button and retract my clockwork staff. And I looked down noticing I was still in the air. I then saw Jack right next to me, and he gave me a smirk, "Finally woke up Sleeping Beauty...?"

I blushed while looking at his smirked lips, remembering my dream of Jack and me.

"Shut up and fight you idiot..."

"Aw thus the princess not enjoy her slumber?"

I groaned at his statement and shot my time rays at the upcoming nightmares. I then turn around and my eyes met with Bunnymunds and he gave us a smirk.

"You two might wanna duck…" he stated as me and Jack looked behind us and saw nightmares coming right at us. In an instinct we ducked and saw Bunnymunds boomerang hit the dark beast.

He gave us a smirk; I gave him a smile as thanks while Jack rolled his eyes.

We all grabbed our weapons and started fighting the nightmares. North slashed them with his dual sword right after he told me to grab a hold of the sleigh. I gripped my clock staff in an awkward position but that doesnt mean I couldnt fight.

Bunnymund stayed in the sleigh and grabbed his dual boomerang and he hit at least three of the black beast. While Jack and Tooth both flew taking the air attacks.

We all notice the nightmares surrounding Sandy, North grabbed a hold of the wheel and I tried to shoot as many nightmares as I can.

"We gotta help Sandy!" Jack shouted.

I looked toward Pitch and my eyes widen in fear; a black arrowhead and it shot right through Sandy.

The once attacking Sandy stop attacking and face toward Pitch."NO!" Jack screamed as he flew straight to Sandy.

North tried to catch up with Jack but only to be greeted by a nightmare blocking our way.

"Hurry, Jack!" North shouted as we all watch Jack flew even faster.

All I heard was a nefarious laughter, "Dont fight the fear, little man."

He then contiued, "I'd say sweet dreams, but there arent any left."

Sandy looked at Pitch and took a deep breathe and he let go, from the world.

My eyes started to water, Sandy was my dads best friend and I've known him my whole Daughter Time life. He was like a second Father to me and watching him let go felt like a part of me died inside. I fell into my knees seeing my second father and covered my face so they wont see me cry.

I felt a fury hand on my shoulder and I turn my head and saw Bunnymund. My eyes welded up with more tears and hug the Guardian of Hope.

I looked up from the ground and watch Jack letting out a huge ray of ice toward Pitch. He made every Nightmare turn to ice and Pitch flew right into the forest.

I watch Tooth caught hold of the falling Winter Spirit and she layed him down

"J-Jack, how did you do that?" asked Tooth, he looked at all of us, "I-I didnt know i could." he stammered as he looked at all of us.

I turned my head and looked at the last spot that Sandy once stood right before North took out a snow globe and we head to the North Pole.

My eyes started to pour out tears.

We were in the Guardian room placing candles on Sandy's tile. I tried to stay strong hearing the beautiful bells chiming for the deceased Guardian.

Everybody; North, Tooth, and Bunnymund looked at eachother in sorrow. They then turn their gaze to me and I couldnt even bring myself to look at them.

My bangs covered my tear stained face.

Tooth grabbed a hold of my hand to give me comfort, but it was too much to bare that I let go of her hand and left the room.I ran toward the balcony and I fell on my knees letting out a huge cry.

I cried, sobbed, and gave a huge tantrum on the balcony. The pain just hurts and I just wanted to die.

I cried to myself, questioning myself.

"Why couldnt I have stop time and stop Pitch before he hit Sandy."

I looked at my pocket watch and I remember I could go back in time.

I shock my head freeing my head from the stupid plan.

"No, if I did do that then there will be dire consequences and I would change all of future itself. I dont even if I would actually be able to stop him."

I clutched my pocket watch and put it away.

"Even i cant change the future, in the end Sandy would still die." I cried.

I head toward the railing and grabbed the ledge. I started to tremble thinking how I couldnt do anything.

My eyes welded up some more tears and I my knees gave way again.

I heard the door creaked and I ignore whoever came at me.

"Elliana." whispered a voice, I trembled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder trying to turn me around and I cried even more.

"Elliana, look at me." the voice demanded softly.

I knew whose voice it was and I turn around and hug the person behind me. I sobbed into his chest and gave a huge cry.

"J-Jack." I whimpered as I sobbed into his chest.

He started to stroke my hair and rubbed my back to calm me down.

"Shhhhh, Elliana, dont say anything, just let out everything." he whispered into my ear.

I looked up at his handsome face and nodded. My head lean back into Jack's chest and I cried even more, as Jack gave me soothing words with his smooth voice to calm me down.

"I miss him." I sobbed, his grip on me grew tighter and he whispered.

"I know, I know, we all do."

We got into the globe room and we all notice a lot of lights were going out.

"Look how fast they are going out." cried Tooth.

Jack flew toward the globe and touch the globe.

"It's fear." He observed.

"He's tip the balanced" Jack contiued.

"That means Pitch is getting stronger and stronger by the second." I whispered.

Bunnymund then hopped in between me and Jack,

"Hey buck up you sad sacks, We could still turn this around" Bunnymund smiled.

"Easter is tomorrow,. And I need your help. I say we pull out all the stop. And we get those little lights flickering again."

We head out of the globe room and went toward the elevator.

"Bunny is right, as much this pains me to say this, this time, Easter is more important than Christmas." North stated.

We all looked at him in shock and Bunnymund started to hop around in glee.

"Hey did everyone hear that?" Bunnymund ask as he looked at all of us.

We all gave him a big smile as he hopped toward North but not without victory remarks toward the Yetis."We must hurry to the Warren, everyone into the sleigh!" North shouted as he was about to head into the sleigh.

Bunnymund then stopped him.

"Oh no mate, my Warren, my rules."

He gave us a mischievous smile,

"Buckle up."

Once he said those two words he tapped his foot and we all stared in horror.

"Shostakovich!" North whispered as he looked at Bunnymund.

A big hole then appeared under us, we fell into the hole, god knows where.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We all fell into the hole going toWarren.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed going down the hole.

Jack looked at me and grinned. "Are you okay Elliana?"

I looked at him, "No, I'm not okay we are falling in a hole!"

He looked at me and smiled at me, "Dont worry, you'll be fine."

I looked at him and trusted him. We finally saw a light and there it was the Warren.

I've then realized that I was on my butt and I'm going to land on my butt. I closed my eyes waiting for that impact.

I felt a huge pain my butt and I groaned, I saw a hand right in front of my face and I saw Jack. I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled while rubbing my butt.

I've notice how beautiful the Warren is, grass everywhere, fill with rocks, and so many beautiful flowers.

"Wow, its really beautiful here." I whisper,

We then notice Bunnymund and his huge stone Egg friends.

"Welcome to the Warren!" he smiled.

Bunnymund turned around and his facial expression turn from a smile into serious.

"Wait, some things wrong." he whispered.

We all heard a small scream from the cave right in front of us. We all grabbed our weapons and started at the cave before us.

Bunnymund was the first one to run toward the cave and with that he had created a domino all ran toward the cave, weapons in hand, and created a warrior saw a little girl with messy blonde hair, green eyes, in pastel pajamas, and little fairy wings carrying some eggs.

"Sophie?" Jack asked as we all put our weapons away.

"You know her Jack?" I asked him as he nodded.

We then saw her eyes light up and she ran toward us, "Elf!"

"What is she doing here!" cried Bunnymund and North started to panic a little.

"Uh... Snowglobe." he stated as he looked at Bunnymund.

"Crikey! Somebody do something!" cried Bunnymund

Jack then grabbed me by the arm and we leaned against a rock. "Hey dont look at us, we're invisible, remember?"

I blushed at him and let go of his grip and I lean on the rock.

"Dont worry Bunny, I bet she is a fairy fan! Its okay little one." smiled Tooth as she went toward Sophie.

"Pretty..." Sophie stated in awe.

"You know what? I have something for you..." Tooth started, she then grabbed something behind her and she pulled it out.

"Here it is! Look at the little teeth, with blood and gum on them." smiled Tooth.

Sophie looked at her for a second but she retracted screaming and ran away.

I slapped my forehead and groaned while Jack chuckled, "Blood and gum? When was the last time you hang out with children."

I then notice Jack going toward the rock where Sophie was screaming at the eggs with a "Peek-a-boo!"

I smiled at Sophie, and I then turn to the Guardians.

"We are so busy bringing joy to children, that we have time..." started North as we all looked at Sophie giggling and chasing butterflies."...For children..." he continued.

"How ironic..." I mumbled

Jack then conjured up his small little snowflake of fun and he made it whizzed toward Bunnymund.

"If one little kid could ruin Easter, then we are in worst shape then I thought..."

stated Jack as his snowflake finally reached Bunnymund.

His eyes gave a fun loving smile and he went toward to Sophie.

They went toward the small flowers blooming and saw eggs coming out. "You want to paint some eggs?" Bunnymund ask as Sophie gave him a yes. As we saw a huge army of eggs.

"Rimsky-Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs." North stated

"No kidding huh..." I replied back at him.

"Uhh, how much time do we have? Jack asked as he looked at the eggs.

"Until tomorrow." I pouted as we both set ontop of the rock.

"Alright, troops, it's time to push back." started Bunnymund.

I watch the process of egg painting and it was incredible. Seeing all the eggs pop out of the flowers and them walking toward the flowers filled with paint.

"That means eggs everywhere! Heaps of you in ever high rise, farmhouse, and trailer park!" he contiued

I join North heading toward the giggling Sophie and watched her have fun in the eggs.

"In tennis shoes and cereal bowls. Oh, there will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!" smiled Bunnymund.

I hopped off the rocks and I smiled watching Bunnymund and Sophie having a great time together, honestly it was adorable. I went toward the river where the eggs gets glitter on them and I laughed at the elf that got stuck into the river.

I was right next to North as he picked up and egg in utter disturbances, "Okay, that's a little strange.""No mate, that's adorable." Bunnymund smiled as he cuddled with his eggs. North then put the egg back into the glitter filled river and we watch them go through the river. The elf finally got out of the river and he was covered in paints and glitter. I giggled and I followed the eggs toward their next station.

"There will be springtime! On every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!" exclaimed Bunnymund as all the eggs got freshly new coat of paint on them; including the elf.

"Too Christmas-y, mate. Paint them blue." Bunnymund told the Yeti.

"Puuttttaaaa?!" screamed the Yeti, he looked toward his left and groaned at his red eggs.

Bunnymund and Sophie were togther, "What's over there?" Sopuie looked around and found some eggs and she ran toward to pick them up. She ran back to Bunnymund and he smiled.

"That's a beauty! Now, all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter."

I join where Bunnymund and Sophie is and smiled. Sophie got tired and she went on Bunnymunds lap. She slowly drifted off to sleep and I smiled at her.

Jack finally join us and smiled. "Not bad."

Bunnymund looked at him and smiled, "Not bad yourself."

Jack looked at him and he gave a gentle smile.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole... You know, the kangaroo thing."

"It's the accent, isn't it?"

I watch them in silence and I smiled as they were creating a bond together.

"Poor little ankle-biter. Look at her. All tuckered out." Bunnymund smiled.

I lean in and over Jack to look at her, I smiled.

Jack looked at my actions but gave a gentle smile as he notice the fragrance of my hair.

"She's adorable..." I smiled as we watch her sleep.

"I love her." Tooth smiled also watching the sleeping child.

"I think it's time to get her home." smiled Tooth.

Jack then grabbed my shoulder and asked, "How bout we take her home?"

"Jack, no. Pitch is-" Tooth started

"No match for this." he cut her off.

"Which is why we need you both here with us." Bunnymund stated as Jack and I looked at him.

"Trust me. We'll be quick as a bunny!" Jack smiled and I only giggled.

"I'll be quick as a bunny." I stated as I grabbed Sophie in my arms.

And with we head toward Burgess.

Right before we enter Sophies room I gave Jack, Sophie as I open the window.

As Jack tried to put her down on her bed I looked at her drawing of faeries. I smiled looking at the colorful pictures, I then looked at Jack a tried to hold in a giggle but didnt work out.

"A little help here..." he groaned

I then smirked and gave him a pondering facial expressions.

"Nah, I'm going to let Mr. Big-shot with kids take care of this by himself."

He then groaned and kept struggling from her grasp.

I then rolled my eyes and tried to help Jack get Sophies grasp off of him; Damn she is strong.

After a minute or so we finally got her off of Jack and we both sighed.

"So letting the Mr. Big-shot with kids do it by himself huh." smirked Jack

I then pouted, "I can atleast change my mind."

We then had a huge silence, I then looked at Jack and sigh.

"Hey." I whispered,"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry for saying no one believes you. Honestly I was just jealous that you got be the new Guardian and not me..."

Jack looked at me and smiled, "Dont worry about..."

I pouted and groaned, "No , it was uncalled for and honestly you do have a believer." I whispered.

He then looked at me with interest and I contiued.

"That believer, is me..."

My face gave a dark shade of scarlet and I felt a hand on my shoulder making me lean into him. I looked up at him and I notice him giving me a gentle smile.

"I should also be sorry for saying you dont give joy to children. I mean you are the one who erase their thoughts of growing up and keep them believing in the Guardians. Because of you they still believe in the Guardians and keep there imagination intact so they can created ways to have fun. And without you, non of the kids who were atleast twleve wouldnt believe in the Guardians."

I smiled at him and lean over his cheek, I gave him a small peak on the cheek and retreated back. I smiled at him and we heard a small thud. We turn towards Sophie and notice she was on the floor.

"Sophie is that you?" shouted a motherly voice.

I grabbed her blanket and put it around her. Jack grabbed one of her toys and out it right next to her.

"She's too cute." I smiled as I notice Jack right next to me, thinking he was looking at her; but in reality he was staring at me.

I then turn to him ad smiled, "Well we should get going now shouldnt we?"

He nodded and I smirked, at him.

"Race ya!"

And with that I zoom pass the window and into the sky.

Little did I know Jack was not following me but, he choose his own way to stall time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I got out of Burgess and I looked for Jack, i smirk thinking im already beating him.

"Ha, i thought you were the fastest person alive." i then continued own my way toward the Warrren.

"Hey guys!"" i smiled, everyone looked at me and i gave them a questioning look. "What?"

"Where's Jack?"

"He was racing me and obviously I won." I grinned,

Everyone looked at me in disbelief and I gave them a questioning look.

"So have the eggs hit the surface yet?" i asked as i looked at all of the Guardians.

"No they havent reach the surface just yet." Bunnymund stated as we all set down and sigh.

"Finally we can rest..." I sighed.

"We cant just rest just yet, we have to make sure they get to the top." North stated as he got up.

"Okay got you North, well shall we get going?" I asked as I stood up.

I then felt an odd presence and look around the Warren.

"What's wrong Elliana?"" asked Tooth as she looked at me.

"I dont know actually, i have a really strange feeling right now.""

I looked around looking at every nook and cranny I could stare at. I've noticee small little nook and stared at it. I felt the most nefarious feeling in that cranny. I went toward that cranny and stuck my finger in the hole.

Then everything turn black, black sand came out of the cranny and that lugubrious feeling came back again. One thing that could only come into mind: Nightmares.

"Elliana!" everyone screamed, they all got their weapons out and started to attackall of the nightmares. I backed away from the corner and grabbed my pocket watch out.

"I'm going to go check on the eggs!" I shouted as i ran toward the cave.

I dodge all of the Nightmares coming towards me, I also attacked some of them Nightmares with my clockwork rays. I fibnally reached the caves and saw the eggs being tormented.

"Oh no!" i whispered as i ran toward the Nightmares.

All of the Nightmares ran toward me and tried to attack me. Obiviously I dodge them and i tried to save as much eggs as I can.

I wanted to stop time but i know that the Nightmares are immune from my time manipulation and if I did stop time they have a bigger chance to destroy the eggs.

I set some of the eggs on the outside and told them to try to get on the surface.

I turn my back on them but only to be greeted by a crunching noise.

I turn my head and saw a Nightmare crush the eggs, and my eyes widen in horror.

My fist trembled and my grip on my clock staff tightened.

"You stupid horse!" i shouted as i used my staff to hit the horse on the head.

I bash my staff against the head of the horse and it dissolved away. I huffed at it and I turned around and saw more Nightmares. I heard a voice in my head whispering in my ear.

"Do it, you can kill all of the Nightmares in one blow, you have the power to kill any living thing in a one mile radius. Do it, i dare you."

I looked around wondering whose perfidious voice was whispering in my ear.

"But if i do that I'll kill everyone here..." i whisper.

"You wont, they are Guardians after all... The only way to kill them is if no child believes in them, or if another Guardian kills them."

I looked around and i was surrounded in darkness. I clutched my head trying not to listen to the provocateur."I would kill them, didn't you see Pitch kill Sandy?!" I cried as i ran toward the other side of the darkness.

I heard a noisome laugh in the back of my head and i couldnt take it anymore. I finally open my eyes and i saw a light on the other side of the darkness.

I tried to reach for the light. The light began to blind my eyes and i tried to cover my eyes; which failed.

My eyes finally got used to the light. I looked around, i was in a forest covered with a blanket of snow. I looked down and i was in my old clothes from about 300 years ago.

I saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes talking to a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes as well. They look like they could be siblings. I watch the two talk and the boy started to move and grabbed a branch that looked like a shepards crook. He then used it to get the girl on the other side; when I was watching i caught my breath and after that i finally exhale from the intense moment.

My eyes then widen and saw the handsome boy fall down into the lake. My body started to react but a hand pulled me back. It was my father; Father Time.

"Dont do it Elliana." he gave me a stern look.

"But, but Father he is drowning! He has so much more in his life!" i shouted as I tried to get out of my fathers grasp.

"I'm sorry Elliana, but it's his time." he told me as i watch the boy drown and the little girl cry right in front of my eyes.

Everything then turn dark and I saw more scene of everyone dying and I saw my other self not giving a thought or are that they were dying. Moving on; not caring those were kids that died.

I then heard that nefarious whisper again. "This is how Daughter Time should act like, not some goodie-two-shoes..."

I clutched my head and i started to scream, "I'll never be like that! Im not like you... "

That laugh came back and it gave me chills on my back.

"But you are like me, you and me are the same, its in our blood." it chuckled, I then grabbed my clock staff and shot out my green rays everywhere."Come out here you coward!" i shouted as i felt its presence.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and i turned around. My eyes then widen but soften after seeing who it was.

"Elliana, are you alright?", it was North.

Everything became all colorful again and i wasnt in the dark anymore

North looked at me with concern and my eyes started to water.

"N-North!" i cried, i then hugged the burly man and cried into his chest. I then saw Tooth right behind him and both of them were badly hurt.

"Elliana, what happen to you?" he asked as i hiccuped.

"I-I dont know, I was scared!" i sobbed as he hugged me tighter,

"It's okay, we are here for you..." Tooth whispered as she comforted me.

I finally stopped crying and saw i was bruised up pretty badly.

We finally got up in England and saw little kids looking around in dispair.

My eyes widen kowing what happened, I turned my head at the sulken North and sad Tooth as they couldnt even look at me in the eye.

No eggs survived the Nightmare attack and Bunnymund will be affected.

I looked down toward the ground and i felt it was all my fault, i could have stop those Nightmares, but the price was risking the eggs and the Guardians life.

I then saw Jack looked around and noticing Bunnymund was in pain.

North went up to jack but struggled and used his dual swords as a cane.

"Jack, where have you been? The Nightmares attack the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket, nothing got to the surface." North stated with such meloncholy.

Jack started to stutter and he couldnt even look at us in the eye.

"Jack... Where did you get that?" asked Tooth she then looked around and notice Baby Tooth wasn't with him. "Where's Baby Tooth? Jack, what have you done?" shecried.

North gave Jack a furious look, "That's why you weren't here? You were with Pitch?!"

"No, listen, listen..." Jack stuttered.

He then gave a huge sigh and looked at everyone of us in the eye. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." he cried

"He has to go." whispered Bunnymund as he head toward us.

"What?"

"WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU!" Bunnymund shouted,

Honestly I was taken back, I've never seen Bunnymund so furious at any time before.

Bunnymund then sighed and gave a meloncholy look, "Easter is new beginning, new life. Easter's about hope. And now it's gone."

Everyone couldnt even look at him in the eye and they started to walk away. I was the last one he saw, he tried to walk toward me but i step back.

"Elliana?"

I looked at him with such sorrowful eyes. "How could you?"

Jack looked at me and he held a small baby wooden doll in his hand. I watch him drop it on the ground and with that he left to go somewhere else.

I went over to Bunnymund as he tried to cope with his now invisible body.

"Look he is suffering, kill him already..." whispered that same voice. I looked around i fell on my knees clutching my head.

"Get out of my head." i whispered as i notice everyone was looking at me.

"Elliana, is something wrong?" North asked as he placed a hand on my head.

"N-No, I'm fine..." i stated as I looked around again trying to find the source of that voice."Then why are you clutching your head?" Tooth asked, i looked at them and gave a meloncholy look.

"It's just, I cant believe Jack would do that." I cried, I then notice Bunnymund moved his position and looked at me.

"We dont need a guy like that. He was trouble the minute he got thrown into the Portal." Bunnymund stated.

I looked at them in sorrow and finally got the guts to ask them a serious question,

"Do you guys know who Death is?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Elliana what are you talking about?" asked North with a stern look.

I gave him a truly confused look, "Dont you guys know who Death is?"

Bunnymund then came into the conversation. "Death is not important right now, he was gone in the dark ages as well as Pitch..."

"Agreed, right now we need to make the children of the world believe again." stated Tooth as they tried to go back to the North Pole.

I stayed back because I rather not be in the same sleigh that might crash. I sighed and looked around the Park. I went to look for some eggs that could have made it through the surface; its better to think positive, right?

After twenty minutes no luck and i gave up. I layed down on the green grass and looked up in the Easter clear sky.

"You know for a non Guardian, I dont know why you would want to hangout with them." echoed a voice.

"You're not real, its all in my head." i whispered,

"If its in your head then why am i staring at you?" asked the voice.

"You're lying, you are not here." i said as I stood up.

"Can you just leave me alone?" i said and with that i didnt hear the voice for awhile. I sighed in relief.

I was about to leave the park until i heard another lugubrious voice. "Time, I haveto say you seem down."

My eyes turned cold and i retracted my clock staff. I started to attack with my clock rays

"What do you want Pitch." i huffed; he gave me chills on my back but i stood tall. He gave me a huge smirk and he engulf me in his dark sand. I struggle getting out and he laughed even more.

"Struggling will get you no where!" chuckled Pitch as i struggled even more.

I then looked at him and glared, "What do you want?"

"Hmm nothing, its just, I have a propsition for you" Pitch chuckled,

"Now why would i help you?" I growled, Pitch went up to me and held my chin up.

"I dont know, dont you want an answer of why you were not the next Guardian?"

I stared at him in shock, his smirk grew wider.

"Reason why you didnt want to say anything about Jack being a Guardian is because you wanted to be the Guardian, not him..."

"Shut up!" I screamed as Pitch continued.

"The only thing you are afraid of is not being accepted or not being good enough. Or worse, you dont want to kill them."

"You dont even know that!" I screamed, I finally got out of the black sand and I backed away from Pitch.

"I do know that, that's what I am, I'm fear itself, i know everyones fear, Elliana." whispered Pitch as he step closer, I then grabbed my clock staff and point it at him. Pitch smirk only grew wider seeing my reaction,

"Now, Elliana we shouldnt be too hasty, you wouldnt want anything bad happenning to Jack, now would we?"

I looked up at him, "What did you do to him?"

He smirked at me and i looked at him in horror.

"Let's just say he is going to be colder than he is now."I looked down and sighed, "Now why would I still help you?"

"What a bad tone Elliana, you do know the consequences."

I looked back at him and glared, ""How can you kill Jack with the cold, it's not going to do anything!"

He only smirked and i looked at him in shock again.

"Where is he?"

"Where is the coldest place on Earth?"

My eyes grew wider and I flew out of the Park. Jack couldnt be powerless, he is Jack Frost for goodness sakes!

"The coldest place in the world is Antarctica. " I whisper as I flew toward Antarctica..

I finally got there and i started to look around the frosty place. The artic wind rushed toward me and i shivered. Antarctica was nothing like The North Pole, nothing was there, no Toy Factory, no elves, no reindeer, no Yeties, and of course no North. Only ice and snow.

"JACK!" I shouted, i kicked a rock and followed it where it went. The small ice rock stumbled upon an ice sculpture of Black sand and Ice.

"Black Sand and ice? I know I'm in the right place." i whispered as I rubbed my hands together.

"Jack?" I shouted, I then kicked the rock again and it went down a trench. I looked down the trench and there he was; Jack Frost. My eyes widen seeing he was not moving at all and it started to water.

"J-Jack!" I shouted as I jump down the trench.

I grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him. "Jack wake up!" i cried.

My eyes began to water some more and i cried into his chest.

"I shouldnt cry... I shouldnt cry..." I whisper as I laid my head on his chest.

I then notice his hand was holding his container. I touched it and I felt Jack heaved his chest up."Did you see that? I had a family, I had a sister!" Jack scream as I watch him look at Baby Tooth; when did she get there?

Jack looked up and started to whisper, "That's why you chose me."

""J-Jack...?" I whispered as he looked at me in shock.

"Elliana, what are you doing here?" he asked, again my eyes started to water and I started to hug him.

"Jack! I thought you were dead!" i shouted as my grip tighten.

"Dead? Why would I be dead, that's stupid Elliana." smiled Jack.

I then looked up at him, "But, Pitch said..."

He then cut me off and place his cold finger on my lips to shut me up. "Now why would you believe Pitch? He is the enemy..."

"I dont know, I was just afraid that you were dead." I whispered as I looked down on the ground.

"Come on Elliana, we should get going", Jack stood up and grabbed his staff. I looked at the condition of his staff and gave him a concern look.

Jack looked at me, "Pitch did it." I nodded in understandment and watch Jack trying to get his staff back.

He tried putting it together at first but failed, he did it again and he finally got his staff in one piece again.

We then flew out of the trench and flew into the forest.

"Jack where are we going!?" I shouted as we head into the forest. He then looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"Into Pitch's lair of course."

I looked at him wide eye, "You know where it is?"

He then gave me a sheepish grin, "Sadly yes... Come on!" he shouted as he grabbed my hand and led me to Pitch's lair.

We head into a hole with an abandon bed ontop of it. We were in a tunnel ofdarkness. After the tunnel we go into Pitch's lair. It consist of so many bird cages on the top and a huge black globe in the middle of the ground. This place was a real labyrith, with its pillars; both broken and standing, different doors leading no where, and many broken columns.

"It's so dark and gloomy here..." I whispered as I watch Jack go to the cages. He then grabbed the door and open it.

"Hey come on!" he shouted as he watch the Baby Tooths as they look at him. I set next to him and looked at them, "Cant they fly?" I asked as both Jack and I look at eachother. We looked down at the black globe and notice most of the lights were going out.

"Jack the lights..." I said as I jump down toward the globe. "They're, they're going out..." I whispered as Jack jump down too.

He looked all over the globe and saw one last light still up. It was in the top right corner indicating somewhere in Virginia. His eyes lit up and looked at me.

"Jamie!" he shouted as he grabbed my hand and head out of Pitch's lair.

"Whose Jamie!" I shouted as I felt the wind on my face.

Jack gave me a smile, "He is one of the kids I play in Burgess."

"That one kid that North woke up!?" I asked as he nodded his head.

We then went toward Burgess and we saw the boy Jamie looked like he was contemplating in believing in the Guardians.

We watched him and I prop open the window a little bit.

"Look, what we are dealing with is called a cross roads. And I want you to give me a sign." he then paused and continued, "I believed in you for such a long time, like my whole life even." he whispered toward the stuff bunny. He then lean foreward, "So you kind of owe me, just give me a sign that you're real. Just a little one." His eyes started to water and let the bunny fall, "I knew it."

Jack then open the window and started to formed ice in his window. He started to draw.

"J-Jack, what are you doing!" I whispered, he looked at me and smiled.

"I'm trying to make him still believe."I then smiled and I started to draw on the window too; I drew an egg while he drew a rabbit.

Jamie looked shocked and look at the bunny again,

"He is real..." he whispered as Jack continued to draw the rabbit.

Jack then grabbed a hold of the ice rabbit and it started to move around the room. I watch the rabbit hop around until it reached the top and turned into snow. Jamie looked around and saw the snow; he was shock. "Snow?" he asked as a snowflake landed on his nose. He looked around and he whispered, "Jack Frost?"

Both Jack and I looked at him in shock, "Did he just say..." Jack whispered,

"Jack Frost?" Jamie asked again, he then looked around,

"He said it again..." I whispered as Jamie turned around and saw Jack. His eyes turned into shock and his mouth widen.

"Wow, Jack Frost..." he whispered,

"There he goes again, he said my name, thats my name! Jack Frost!"" shouted Jack. We both looked at Jamie and something felt weird.

"Wait can you hear me?" Jack asked as Jamie nodded his head. Jack then was in shock again.

"Can, can you see me!?" he asked again, Jamie then nodded his head, Jack then started to jump up and down.

"He can see me!" Jack smiled, I then gave him a small smile.

"You made it snow!" Jamie smiled

"I know!" Jack grinned

"In my room!"

"I know!"

"You're Jack Frost!"

"I know! And remember the time you were on the sleigh!""Yes, that was you?!"

"That was me!"

"Cool! Does that mean the Easter Bunny is real!?"

"Yes, everyone of us real!"" Jack smiled as he grabbed the bunny and gave it to Jamie.

"Jamie, who are you talking too?" asked a motherly voice. Jack looked at Jamie and gave him a smirk.

"Jack Frost?" he answered, we then heard a short pause and then heard the voice again, "Okay hunny."

Jamie then grinned back at Jack. Jack then turn to me and smiled. I gave him a small smile and he grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Come on Elliana, I bet he can see you!" Jack grinned.

I gave him a shocked look and whispered, "J-Jack i highly doubt that!"

"No, I'm pretty sure he can..." and with that Jack pushed me infront of Jamie.

My eyes soften knowing Jamie cant see me. It was obvious, he was looking right through me and at Jack. I turned around with a meloncholy smile, Jack looked at me confused. "Elliana, whats the matter?" he asked. I looked at him and stared back at the ground.

"I told you so Jack, he cant see me... No one believes in me." I whispered as I went toward the window. Jack went toward me, he then grabbed a hold of my shoulder and looked at me.

"What is it Jack?" I asked, he then stared at me in my eyes and he leaned his head on my forehead. I felt his breath on my lips. My face started to turn red as I watch his actions.

"Jack?"

He looked at me with his electric blue eyes and I looked down.

"Elliana look at me."My eyes verted back toward Jack's and he sighed.

"I believe in you, like how you believe in me." he whispered as my face flushed at his compliment.

We then heard a crash outside Jamie's window and looked out;

It was North's sleigh, that contained Tooth and North, but where was Bunnymund?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Both Jack and i went out the window, our eyes glance at the fallen Sleigh, filled with an aging North and flightless Tooth. I then notice that the sleigh is reindeerless.

"Its official, my powers are kaput." utter North as Tooth tried to help him out. Once Tooth saw Jack she dropped North and head toward Jack, but without falling first.

"Jack!" she said as Jack picked her up. I went towards North and help him up as he muttered a thanks. I looked around; no Bunnymund in sight.

"You okay?" Jack asked as Tooth tried to pretty herself for him.

North then looked at both me and Jack, "What are you two doing here?"

Jack and I looked at eachother and smiled,

"Same as you..." Jack smiled as Jamie came out of the house in shock at seeing the Guardians. I gave them a sadden smile but stayed strong.

North looked at Jamie and whispered, "The last light."

"Wow. It is you! I mean, it is you!" Jamie said as he ran up between North and Jack. He grabbed North's hand to make sure he was real, and he smiled even more when he could touch him.

"I knew it wasnt a dream!" he smiled as he turned to Jack.

Both North and Tooth looked utterly in shock, and I smiled, "Jack, he sees you...", Jack then bumped Jamie on the shoulder and gave him a smile, while Jamie smiled back.

"Yeah but he still doesnt see Elliana..." Jack whispered as I put a hand on his shoulder. He then turn to me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Dont worry about that Jack, I'm not a Guardian, so it's okay if he cant see me."

"I know but-", I cut him off.

"I dont need a child to believe in me, I just need one believer and that's it." I smiled as he smiled back at me.

I then turn to North with a confused glance, "Wait, where is Bunny?" I asked as Jack gave the same facial expression.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us." North started, he then turn his head facing his sleigh, "Bunny most of all."

We looked at the sleigh and pops out a small cute little bunny, that had Bunnymunds designs on itself. My eyes widen and I tried to hold in a squeal of how cute he was, while Jack whispered "Oh, no.". Jamie then went up to Bunny in disbelief.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie chuckled as he was infront of Bunny.

"Now somebody sees me! I mean, where were you about an hour ago, mate?" huffed Bunny.

"What happened to him?" Jamie asked.

Jamie then continued, "He used to be huge and cool. And now he's..."

Everyone looked at eachother in disbelief and I couldnt contain it any longer. I ran up to Bunny and started to hug him until he couldnt breathe.

"Bunny cant you stay like this forever?! I can keep you in my room and everything!" I smiled as he started to kick.

"E-E-Elliana, cant... Breathe!"" huffed Bunny as i let him go. I pushed a strand of my hair back and blushed.

"S-Sorry, its just, youre so cute..."

And with that Jamie's hand went through me and started to scratch Bunny in the right place.

"Cute.", Bunny started to love being scratch behind the ear, until he pushed Jamie's hand off of him. Bunny looked at Jack with daggers in his eyes, "Did you tell him to say that?" he asked. Bunny then hopped off the sleigh and hop toward Jack's leg with a kick, "That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Come on!" Bunny shouted as he put up his dukes at Jack.

"No. Actually, he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't." Jamie said with a guilty look on his face.

Bunny looked at Jack with such emotion of gratitude. "He made you believe? In me?"

Jack then jump towards me and grabbed a hold of my hand, "Of course with Elliana's help."

Bunny looked at me with great compassion as I gave him a smile, "Hey, even with or without Jack's help, I would try to make him believe in you."

We all started to have a compassionate moment with Bunny, but that all ended when (The fire nation attacked,) lightning started to strike.

We all looked up at the horror that was going to come and engulf us, and there he was, Pitch Black. He gave a nefarious laugh as he looked at all of us.

"Get Jamie out of here!" Jack stated sternly, I was about to grab a hold of my pocket watch as Jack put his hand on mine. I looked up at his electric blue eyes.

"Jack, I can help..." I stated, he looked at me in sorrow and whispered, "I dont want the same thing that happen to Sandy, happen to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Jack you know I can take care of myself."

"BUT, I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU!" he shouted; I was taken back at his outburst and I put my pocket watch away, I looked up at him and sighed,

"Alright, I'll take care of Jamie." He then gave me a nod and peck me on the forehead. With that he left and I ran back to North.

"Be careful, Jack!" shouted North as we ran to protect Jamie from Pitch's upcoming attacks.

I again grabbed my pocket watch and summon my staff. I hit every Nightmare that came in our way and Jamie looked around in shock.

"Who is doing that!?" Jamie asked as North gave him a chuckle.

"That is Jack's _girlfriend, _obviously."

My face started to flush and I bonk North's head with my staff.

"OW!" North groaned he then looked at me with daggers in his eyes and i gave him a sheepish smile,

"Sorry North, it slipped out of my hand."

Jamie looked around and smiled, "Even though I cant see her, I bet she is a really nice girl."

I blushed at the compliment and look straight ahead.

"She can be, if she wanted too..." North grumbled as i looked at him with an evil grin. He then shut up and we continued our way finding a safe place for Jamie to hide in.

Jack's P.O.V.

I flew straight toward Pitch, staff in hand.

Pitch gave me a stern looked, "Jack Frost..." he growled. He then used his Nightmares to make him fly toward me and he shouted "Let's end this, shall we!"

I gave him my new attack that defeated him the last time. He used his hand to block my attacks and my eyes widen. He wasnt affected at all.

"That little trick doesn't work on me, anymore!" Pitch smirked as he countered the attack with his black sand.

His attack was too powerful that it made me lose my balance and i fell towards the ground.

Elliana's P.O.V.

Bunny was leading us where to go and he kept turning to different corners.

"This way!" Bunny shouted but only to be greeted by a dead end. "AH DEAD END!, Other way, Other way!" Bunny shouted as he did a u-turn. I notice North was huffing and puffing like a man that eats too much sweets. North groaned at our U-turn and I went towards him and grabbed his hand to pull him faster; this man weighs a ton, all because he is filled with only cookies and milk.

We then saw Jack land on the dumpster, after that he fell on the ground.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted as we all ran up to the injured Winter spirit.

"That was good try, Jack. 'A' for effort." stated North as I picked Jack up.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. He cringed in pain as he was in a different position and he looked up at us.

"I'm fine... But he's stronger." Jack whispered, he looked down and looked at us again. "I cant beat him."

We all looked at eachother in disbelief and lightning struck again.

We all looked up and formed a circle around Jamie.

There was an evil chuckle and we looked around trying to find where he will strike next.

"All this fuss over one little boy, and still he refuses to stop believing." Pitch chuckled. He revealed only his shadow and started to swarm around us while looking at how we look.

"Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." Pitch echoed as he started to snuff out the lights in the alleyway.

Jack motion Jamie to get behind him and he complied, we formed a tighter circle around Jamie and waited for Pitch to strike.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me." Bunny stated sternly trying to act all brave.

Pitch's shadow hand took notice of Bunny and went towards him, "Look how fluffy you are." Pitch's hand made a scratching motion toward Bunny. "Would you like a scratch behind the ear?" he taunted as Bunny retreated back toward North.

Bunny landed on North's hand and pointed at the hand, "Dont you even think about it!" Bunny shouted as Pitch chuckled again.

His shadow then dissappeared and he finally revealed himself with his army of Nightmares, we all looked at him in fright he chuckled once more.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this." Pitch smirked.

He looked at all of us with his evil smirk and lean in, "You look awful."

All of the Nightmare's shadows came towards us and surrounded us.

"J-Jack, I'm scared..." Jamie whispered as Jack looked at him.

Jack's P.O.V.

I looked at Jamie and gave him a reassuring hand on the shoulder. I looked at him and I started to hear my sister's voice.

_"Jack, I'm scared."_

I then started to have a flashback of my sister on the ice.

_I looked at my frighten sister as she looked at me as the ice cracked._

_"I know, i know." I said as i gave her a reassuring smile._

_"But you're gonna be all right."_

I finally got out of my little daydream and said the same words I said to her as I started to say to Jamie.

"We're gonna have a little fun, instead.", I looked up at Jamie and gave him a smile,

"That's it! That's my center!" I shouted as Jamie gave me a confused look.

Elliana's P.O.V.

I watch the little scene happen but my gaze return toward Pitch as he looked at me with a smirk, his words kept echoing in my head.

_"The only thing you are afraid of is not being accepted or not being good enough. Or worse, you dont want to kill them."_

Pitch then went toward us with his perfidious smirk.

"So what do you think, Jamie?"

"Do you believe in the Boogey-" Pitch was cut off by a snowball landing square in the face.

We all started to burst out laughing at the once scary Pitch. His Nightmares looked around in shock and confused wondering where did that snow ball came from.

I looked at Jack as he chuckled and i giggled at his foolishness.

Jack looked at the corner of the alleyway and saw what he was looking for. He turn to Jamie and smiled

"Now let's go get your friends."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack grabbed some wooden boards, and a gok. North took the biggest wooden board, Tooth on the next wooden board, Jamie on the smallest wooden board and I was in the gok holding onto Bunny.

Jack formed some ice and we zip past Pitch and his Nightmares.

We head into the neighborhoods and went to go get Jamie's friends. We saw some couple of bystanders and they were confused why ice was forming so fast. We zip past them and we were having a ball.

Jack then formed a ramp and we were in the air for about ten second and landed on the second loopty loop ramp.

As for me and Bunny we were too high in the air and North caught us once we got toward the ground.

"Thanks North!" I grinned as North gave me a smile.

We then went on another ramp again and we started soaring in the air.

I saw one house that had a little tough girl with a frilly pink room, when Jack hit the window of her room, I assume that is one of Jamie's friends.

We then past by more houses and some of the houses Jack threw a snowball.

Both Jamie and Jack went toward one house and knock on the window.

When we got another house and North set out his gifts and started to shout "Merry Christmas!"

Bunny and Tooth both joined in at the shouting,

"Happy Easter!"

"Dont forget to floss!"

I smiled with them and looked at them, "Keep that imagination of yours" I mumbled as we head toward the main city road.

All the kids followed us with their sleds.

"The Easter Bunny's real!" shouted one of the kids.

"The Tooth Fairy!" screamed another,

"And Santa!" the next one screamed.

"They're all real!" screamed the last one.

We all laughed at how cute the kids were acting like finally believing in the Guardians again.

Once we got to the main city road, in the middle of the town, we all stared in fright what was right before us.

It was a huge cloud of black sand heading towards us.

The kid with the blonde hair and glasses was super pumped that he ran in front of us screaming "YEA!" but retreated back behind us once he saw the black sand.

We saw Pitch and I gripped my pocket watch, that was in my pocket.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this?" Pitch smirk as his Nightmares got ready to attack.

The black sand started to swarm around us and North being brave he pointed his sword at Pitch but he was so weak that his sword fell back down to hold himself up.

Jack looked back at Jamie and gave him a reassuring hand on the shoulder, "They're just bad dreams, Jamie."

And with that Jamie and his friends calm down for a bit and Bunnymund spoke up.

"And we'll protect you, mate."

"Aw, you'll protect them?" smirked Pitch as we all looked at him. He gave a perfidious laugh and looked back at us.

"But who will protect you!" Pitch shouted.

Jack gave North a reassuring hand on the shoulder and he started to walk up to battle Pitch. I then walk toward Jack and went infront of him and smiled. He was about to protest about me going up there but I stop him and carressed his cheek with another smile.

"Jack, its my turn to help you." I whispered as he gave me a nod.

We both looked at Pitch ready to fight but a little voice stopped us.

"I will." Jamie said sternly answer to Pitch's queation as Jack and I looked at him in shock. Since Jamie did that he created a domino effect of his friends speaking up.

"I will." said the one girl called Cupcake.

"I will!"" both the twins said together as they got in front of me and Jack.

"And me." said the last girl while the boy with the glasses came up infront too and said "I'll try."

They all gave a fighting stance and watch Pitch with great intensity.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman!?" Pitch shouted as all the black sand started to come toward us.

The black sand and Nightmares hit every light they pass through, hit every car they ram into and jump on every building they went towards just to get to us.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you." Jamie stated sternly as he used one of his hand to protect himself.

Once the Nightmares came in contact with his hand, they dissappeared and golden sand came out of his hand.

We all looked around and we all started to smile; knowing who it is. All the kids looked at the golden sand in awe.

Pitch looked around in shock and he gave us a glare.

After minute the golden sand came out, all of the Guardians got their power back, Tooth started to fly again and North got his rosy cheeks and was able to pick up his swords again.

Some the kids started to scream for the Guardians, "Yeah, Tooth Fairy!" and some "Oh yeah!" were heard as well.

I turn back and smirked at Pitch and gave him a taunting salute, he growled at me and looked at his Nightmares,

"No! Get them! Do your jobs!" he shouted at the Nightmares. The Nightmares responded by running towards us and attacking us.

The Nightmares first went towards Bunny as he waited for his transformation.

"Oh Yeah, come on, come on." he whispered in glee, but that was cut short since the Nightmares started to follow him. "Oh Crikey!" shouted Bunny as he ran away from the horse and under a car.

North grabbed his snowglobes out and he brought out his Yeties and elves. Some toys also came out to help and the kids watch in awe.

The Nightmares tried to get Bunny out of the car and when they did, he already change back to his old usual self.

"G'day, mate." Bunny smirked as he did an arial kick toward the Nightmare that was holding him. He flipped up and threw his boomerangs toward the other Nightmares and hit them. He then caught his boomerang and gave a huge grin.

He double tap the floor and his huge stone eggs appeared. They changed their face from happy to angry and they attack some of the Nightmares.

One of the kids was ontop of the eggs and Bunny shouted "Come on!"

"Let's get them!" Cupcake shouted as all the kids went toward the Nightmares.

I grabbed my pocket watch out and summoned my staff.

The Yeties started to attack and the elves got the bright idea to attack the Nightmares by biting them in the leg.

The kids ran toward the Nightmares and they touch the Nightmares. Once their hands made contact with the Nightmares they turned in to golden sand.

I ran toward some Nightmares and ram my staff against their head. I shot some of the Nightmare with my time rays and went toward the next batch.

Jack's P.O.V.

I went on top of the roof Pitch was on he looked at me in shock. I used my ice rays and I hit the Nightmares that protected him. Pitch came towards me and attack, I dodge his attack and went onto the next building over.

I ran towards him as well and I shot some more of my ice rays at him.

Elliana's P.O.V.

I was next to North and Bunny.

"All yours mate!" Bunny shouted at North as North went into the hole to give the Nightmares a sneak attack.

Jack's P.O.V.

I caught up with Pitch and he shot his black sand at me, I was caught off guard but Tooth came in and destroyed the black sand.

"Thanks Tooth!" I shouted.

Bunny then came out of one of the chimmney and smirked,

"Ho Ho Ho!" he smirked as he threw his boomerang towards Pitch.

Elliana jumped in and attack the Nightmare with her rays and they dissolved.

Elliana's P.O.V.

We all ran toward Pitch and he and his horse jumpped out of the roof. We saw North and he destroyed Pitch's mighty steed. They both landed on the ground and Pitch formed his black scythe, with that they started to battle.

North dropped his sword and Pitch tried to attack North but Bunny kicked Pitch and threw his boomerang. His boomerang missed and Tooth came soaring in and spun Pitch around. I came down and I destroyed his scythe. Jack then came right beside me and smirk, he kicked Pitch and Pitch fell down. We then all formed our own fighting stance and watch Pitch.

We backed him up against a dark alley and Jack was the one to speak.

"It's over, Pitch. There's no place to hide."

Pitch looked at us and smirked, he went down in the shadows and we looked around for him.

He started to surround us and we all had our backs turns.

I turned around and I saw Pitch with his scythe ready in hand about to attack Jack.

"Jack!" I shouted, I ran up towards Pitch and I tried to attack. Pitch pushed me aside and blocked Bunny's boomerang. His scythe almost came in contact with Jack but a golden whip held the scythe steady.

The whip then flip Pitch back and their eyes followed where Pitch went.

They saw the golden sand forming everywhere they smiled who it was.

Jack ran up to me and helped me up and I looked toward the golden sand. My face plastered a huge smile in my face and I whispered,

"Sandy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pitch looked at Sandy in horror and Sandy pulled Pitch closer. Sandy then punch Pitch square in the face and he went flying up still with the golden whip attached to him.

The kids got to Sandy before us and they all stared at him,

"The Sandman."

Sandy looked at them and he gave them a salute. After Sandy did that he pulled the whip down and Pitch came flying down.

We all ran toward Sandy and I went towards him to hug him.

North grabbed both me and Sandy and threw us up in the air. Of course I lost my grip and I landed on Jack.

"Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes." Bunny smiled as Sandy did a little dance in the air.

Sandy then formed his sand cloud and formed all of the childrens dreams.

I looked at the dreams and smiled, I then heard a groan and I turn towards Jack.

"Hey Elliana, mind getting off of me?" he asked and I gave him a smile.

"Nah, you're too comfy." I winked as I got more comfortable on his lap.

I saw one Nightmare coming toward us but was stopped by Cupcake and was turned into a Unicorn.

There were sting rays, manta rays, dinosaurs, and dolphins formed and we all stared at it in awe. I finally got off of Jack and I gave him a hand. He looked at it and took the hand, but he pulled me down to his chest and pushed me into the snow. I looked up at him and he was already on his feet and I pouted at him

I grabbed a huge chunck of snow and I threw it at his face but ended up missing him by a mile.

I saw Jack form a snowball and I duck thinking he was going to hit me, instead he hit Jamie and he went toward Jamie. Jamie started to laugh

He then formed a snowball and threw it at his friends and his friend join in on the fun.

The baby teeths, the elves, and the Yeties join in on the fun an started to play too.

I stood right next to Jack and North came up to him.

"Your center?" North asked as Jack gave him a smile.

"It took awhile, but I figured it out."

North gave Jack a smile and threw a wooden Jack doll. Jack caught it and smiled at the doll. Jack gave a chuckle and looked up at North as he chuckled as well. North got hit in the head with a snowball. He turned around while Jack and I looked at the back of North.

We found two of Jamie's friends and an elf. Both of Jamie's friends pointed at the elf and the elf stared at North in horror. North started to laugh and form a snowball as well.

"You are all on the Naughty list!" North jokingly threaten and he look toward Bunny,

"Bunny! Think fast!" North shouted as he chucked a snowball at Bunny. The snowball made contact with Bunny's face and he went down.

I gave a laugh and I bend down and formed a snowball as well. Jack looked at me questioning my actions and I gave him a smirk. I was forming a huge snowball and Jack looked over my shoulder.

"Hey, you making a snowman?"

I gave him an innocent smile.

"No."

And with that I grabbed my huge snowball and threw it at Jack. I got his face and he wiped all of the snow off of his face. He gave me a smirk and I started to run.

"Elliana get back here!" he shouted as I turn to him and shook my head.

"Nah uh! If I do you'll get me for sure!" I shouted as I ran faster.

He then flew right next to me and I pouted at his smirk.

"No fair you're flying, that's cheating in a snowball fight!"

He only smirked at me and ram me to the ground. We started to laugh and I looked at his electric blue eyes. I blushed at how close we are and he smirked at me. He started to lean in and I felt his cold breath against my lips. My eyes started to flutter closed waiting for the moment, but instead I felt something cold on my lips and I heard a chuckle. I open my eyes and saw snow on my lips and a smirking Jack right next to me flying. He then flew in the other direction and I got up.

"Jack you buttface!"

I ran chasing him with more snow and we stumbled on Pitch who is now awake.

"You dare have fun in my presence. I am the Boogeyman! And you will fear me!" he shouted as he ran toward Jamie. Jamie was still laughing and went right through Pitch and Pitch shouted "No!"

He looked at us and we looked at him, he then started to run to the forest and we chased him down.

He got the lake and he hit North's belly. He fell on the ice and looked up and found North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, Jack and I looking at him.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked as he step closer to Pitch as he retreated back.

"You didnt even say goodbye." Tooth stated as she threw him a quarter.

Pitch caught the quarter and looked at it in disgust, "A quarter?", he looked up and saw Tooth right infront of him and punched him in the face.

A tooth fell out of his mouth and he grabbed his jaw in pain. He looked up at us and Tooth smirked,

"And that's for my faeries."

Pitch stood up and looked at us, "You can't get rid of me! Not forever." Pitch shouted as he stood tall.

"There will always be fear!" he shouted.

"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear." shouted North as Pitch looked around and gave a smirk.

"Really? Then what are they doing here?" Pitch asked as he took notice of his Nightmares.

We all looked around and saw Nightmares surrounding us and North gave a laugh.

"They cant be my Nightmares. I'm not afraid."

Pitch gave us a shock look and Jack smirked,

"Looks like it's your fear they smell."

Pitch then started to run away and his Nightmares followed him. They finally caught Pitch and dragged him down to his lair. Pitch gave out a scream and he finally went down the hole and the hole closed it self up.

I sighed in relief, "Thank God it wasn't my Nightmares." I whispered.

I notice Jack looking at Man in moon and it was giving him a smile. We heard a laugh and we turned around and saw Tooth whizzing past North, Bunny, and Sandy to get to Jack. She gave him a hug and they looked at eachother for about a minute. My heart started to race but i shrugged it off knowing they were only friends. I smiled at them and stood next to Bunny. Baby Tooth then got in between them and it looked like she was scolding Tooth for hugging Jack for too long. She backed off and Jack laughed and looked at me and shrugged. I smiled and gave him a shrug as well and I whispered "Thanks Baby Tooth."I then watch North come up to Jack.

"Are you ready now, Jack? To make it official."

Jack looked at him and smiled, I notice some elves with their instruments and I giggled knowing they will give Jack a pummbling if he said no.

The Yeties gave North the book of Guardians and he open up the page

"Then is time you take Oath."

Jack gave a huge smile and sigh as I watch him with a great smile.

He cleared his throat and he started to read.

"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are,and all that we will ever be?"

Jack turn to Jamie with a smile and looked back at North and gave him a confident smile.

"I will."

"Then, congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now, and forevermore, a Guardian."

We all started to cheer at the new Guardian. North picked up Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Jack looked at him in shock and North but him down with a grin. I notice one of the elves followed in North's footsteps and kissed the elf right next to him. Five seconds later the elf punch the other elf and I giggle at the sight. The Baby Teeths went to Jack and gave him a heart shape formation and Tooth came in with a smile. "Keep it together, girls.", after that one of her Baby Tooth sighed and fainted.

We all looked up and saw the sleigh come back to us. All the kids stare at in awe and Bunny gave a small laugh.

"Everyone loves the sleigh."

North went towards me and Jack and smiled, "Time to go."

Sandy made his golden sand go up and create fireworks and all the kids stared at how beautiful it was.

Bunny went toward Sophie and gave her many eggs and he smiled,

"Happy Easter, you little ankle-biter. I'm gonna miss you"

Sophie started to giggle and petted Bunny,

"Bye bye Bunny."

He turn to me and was about to go toward me but Jamie ran up to him first.

"You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again. If i cant see you..."

"Hey, slow down, slow down. You're telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" Jack asked as he lowered to Jamie's height.

"No."

"Okay. Well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" Jack asked. I watch Jack comforting Jamie and I gave them a smile as I lean against the sleigh.

"No." Jamie replied.

Jack gave him a smile and continued, "We'll always be there, Jamie. And now we always be here." Jack said as he pointed at Jamie's chest indicating his heart.

Jack then continued, "Which kind of makes you a Guardian, too."

Jamie smiled and Jack went towards me with a smile.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted as he ran toward Jack and gave him a hug. Jack was caught off guard and he gave Jamie a hug back. Jamie finally let go and gave Jack a smirk.

"Jack you should let us meet your _girlfriend _sometime." Jack gave him a smile and looked down at him.

"Hmm, maybe."

Jack then went toward me and smiled.

I look at his lips and brushed off some imaginary dust off of him.

"You know, you're a pretty great Guardian, Jack." I smiled at him, he looked at me in sorrow and sighed,

"Yeah, but too bad they still cant see you..."

I looked at him and I twirled around his string of his sweater. I smiled and my hands caressed his hood. He looked at me with much interest and I pulled him down to meet my height. I closed my eyes and planted my lips on his cold lips.

I felt his composure stiffen but relaxed and gave the same amount of force into the kiss. The kiss was pure bliss and passionate. It felt like our lips were made for eachother as they molded together in sync. Best first kiss I ever had.

I pulled away from his lips and gave him a smile,

"It's probably better for them not to see me right now."

He looked at me and grabbed my chin and planted his lips on me again. Giving the same amount of force just like the first one. I smiled into the kiss and it felt like forever when we kissed. Sadly the perfect moment had to get caught off by a jolly man smirking,

"Come on you two love birds, time to go."

I looked at the Guardians and blushed while Jack gave them a smirk. We both headed into the sleigh hand in hand. Once we got in North started the sleigh up and we were off. I held on to Jack as he held around my waist. We watch the kids wave at us and smiled. We turned around and sat down on the sleigh.

Jack looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"So you dont want the kids to see you?" he asked, I blushed and looked at him.

"Well of course, I mean if they saw as kissing they will be disgusted and everything." I pouted as Jack smirked even more.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat."

I pouted even more and I hit him in the head. "Yes, that's what floats my boat."

And with that we head back to the North Pole, with North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny; waiting what was in store for us in our next adventure.

Fin


End file.
